


Modern Day Horror

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Series: Halloween 2k14 Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark, Horror, M/M, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles throws his head back and laughs.</p><p> </p><p>Correction: the <i>thing</i> possessing Stiles throws her head back and laughs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modern Day Horror

Stiles throws his head back and laughs.

 

Correction: the  _thing_  possessing Stiles throws her head back and laughs. 

 

Stiles’ face is gray and littered with cuts, lips stretched in a mocking grin as he eyes the small group standing around him. He’s tried down to the sturdiest chair they could find in the house. Which isn’t saying much but they’re making the best of the situation. The situation being a malevolent spirit having attached itself to Stiles and is refusing to let go on what was  _supposed to be_  a nice relaxing vacation.

 

"Isn’t this  _cute_.” Stiles coos. Allison purses her lips together and tries not to cringe when he looks at her. “A hunter , a banshee and a bunch of werewolves think they can take  _me_  on. How  _adorable_.” _  
_

 

Lydia looks up from where she’s hurriedly scribbling out the number Deaton is reciting, glaring as she asks the older man, “Repeat that last one again.”

 

Derek tunes into the conversation, listens to Deaton explain what they have to do to free Stiles. But Stiles’ scratchy voice calls his attention again. “Don’t worry  _Derek_. I’m going to take  _good_  care of your boy. He’s screaming for you right now.”

 

His eyes flash to Stiles, who is grinning maniacally at him. Stiles’ lips are cracked and faintly bleeding, the opposite of how they’d been last night when they’d been curled up in bed together. “We’re going to kill you.” He promises in a low growl.

 

"You’ll be killing your precious boy too." Stiles hisses, taking great delight at the flash of fear that passes Scott’s eyes. "I’ll drag him down with me." The single lightbulb hanging overhead burns bright, frizzing with effort before exploding.

 

Isaac yelps. Allison and Lydia shriek in surprise. Scott shouts. Derek raises an arm overhead, feels the shards of glass ping off his head and jacket. Stiles’ distorted voice cackles. There’s a rush and a thump, followed by Scott’s surprised shout and a louder crash.

 

Derek’s eyes fly open, straining to see in the dark. He feels a rush of air and suddenly there’s a putrid smell right before him. 

 

"Boo." The creature hisses at him before shoving him away.


End file.
